Confessions in the Rain
by Kitten with a Quill
Summary: When Sunil and Pepper casually hang out, Pepper implies her feelings for Sunil. (A human fanfic)


Sunil was listening to Indian music on his smartphone, when suddenly he got a text message. With the music still playing, he opened the SMS application. It was a text from his friend Pepper.

_Pepper: I'm bored, and everyone else is busy. Wanna hang out?_

Sunil typed his response and sent it.

_Sunil: Sure. Do you want to come to my house? I have a new magic trick I prepared._

_Pepper: Sounds good :) I'll be at ur place at 3._

_Sunil: Okay._

* * *

The doorbell rang. Pepper was standing by the door. Sunil opened it and welcomed her in. When they got to his room, the comedian flopped onto his bed and asked, "So, what is your new trick, Professor Dumbledore?"

Sunil brought out his magic kit, and took out the material he needed.

"Wow, that was a great trick!" Pepper exclaimed.

Sunil smiled. It started raining. Pepper suggested, "Hey, let's go out in the rain!"

"Sure." Sunil said. They walked out of his room, and they each took an umbrella. They exited the door and stood in the rain. Pepper started walking around a bit, enjoying the weather. She loved to do that whenever it rained. Even during school time, she would sneak out just to stand in the rain holding the umbrella over her head. Sunil was a bit confused why she wanted to be in the rain, but could tell she enjoyed it. Pepper turned around and approached Sunil, with a flirty look in her eyes. She tugged his shirt to pull him a little closer to her.

She leaned in to kiss him, and when their faces where a few inches away, she saw the Indian boy not responding. Instead, he backed away a bit. Pepper leaned in closer to him and flirtily whispered to him, "Sunil, do you like me?"

Sunil had a look of shock in his eyes. He sheepishly said, "I'm sorry, but I do not think I return your feelings." Tears started streaming down the devastated girl's face, and she ran away as fast as she could crying. She was completely heartbroken. Sunil started running after her, but wasn't fast enough to match Pepper's running speed. Before he knew it, he lost her and didn't know where to turn. He chose a direction and walked down the path for a few minutes, but to no avail. He didn't know where she is. He gave up and walked back home.

* * *

Pepper picked up her phone and dialed her best friend Zoe's phone number.

Zoe's smartphone rang, and she answered it. "Hello?"

Pepper wailed, "Zoe!"

"What's wrong?"

"You know how I told you that I like Sunil?"

"Of course."

"I made the stupid mistake of leaning in to kiss him, and asking him if he likes me. He told me he doesn't!" she sobbed. "I'm so stupid for having done that! I'm so stu-"

Zoe interrupted. "You are not stupid Pepper."

Pepper sniffed.

"Do you want to tell me the details?"

* * *

The bell rang. All the students came in the school. The students went to their lockers and got their material. Each student went to the class that was on the schedule.

In a certain class, there was a student missing. The teacher took attendance. At one point she called, "Pepper Clark." There was no answer. She went on with taking attendance.

* * *

"Where in the world is Pepper?" Vinnie asked with his mouth full. It was lunch and he was having a sandwich.

Russell retorted, "Don't speak with your mouth full, it's gross."

Zoe joined in the conversation and said, "Personal issues."

"What personal issues?" Vinnie asked.

Russell said, "Vinnie, stop being so nosy."

Sunil could tell what Zoe was talking about. She was talking about what happened between him and Pepper the other day. He felt sorry for having hurt her, but he couldn't just lie and say that he has feelings for her.

* * *

The school day finished. Sunil was walking home reflecting on recent events.

He thought, _I wish Pepper wasn't so upset. I never meant to hurt her, but I couldn't just lie to her and tell her I like her as more than a friend. Or do I?...Well she is pretty… And funny… I would love to date her. Wait, what? Why am I suddenly thinking that way? I guess I like her subconsciously and didn't realize it until now. I guess it explains my occasional staring at her, and thinking about her a lot. Yes, I love her. I shall tell her how I feel. I shall tell her in the most romantic way…_

He stopped walking for a moment, and took out his phone. He checked the upcoming weather, for he had a brilliant idea.

* * *

Pepper was lying in bed, crying over Sunil and listening to the rain. She couldn't stop thinking about him.

Meanwhile, Sunil was walking with an umbrella in his hand, to shelter him from the rain. He was nervous about what he was going to do.

Pepper's doorbell rang. Pepper got up and opened the door. Sunil was standing in front of the door. It caused her to cry more. Sunil waved at her to follow him, and she took an umbrella and followed him. They walked a bit further from her house, and Sunil took a deep breath.

He started talking. "Pepper." She sniffed. Sunil continued to talk. "I know you implied that you like me…"

Pepper was really nervous. She was afraid he would put her down and tell her they will never be together. Sunil chocked out, "And I realized that I like you too, as more than a friend."

"I think you're beautiful, smart, and funny. I love you, Pepper."

He held his hand in hers and Pepper's eyes glittered. "Forget the umbrellas" Sunil said. He put his umbrella down on the ground, took Pepper's and did the same. Now the rain was pouring on them. He ran his hand through her hair. His face got closer to hers, and he gave her a soft, gentle and sweet kiss. Pepper kissed him back. It lasted for a few moments and they both pulled away.

* * *

The couple was snuggling on a couch with a blanket, to get dry and warm. Sunil asked, "Pepper, will you go on a date with me?"

"Yes." She whispered.


End file.
